Jodenku and Brudikai: The Ultimate Spar
(NOTE: This article is extremely outdated.) Chapter 1: We're just going easy. 1:17PM March 17,953 AD -Jodenkus House- -phone rings- Jodenku: Hello? Brudikai: Hey! Jodenku: Hey brud! What you calling for? Brudikai: Wanna go spar at the desert? Jodenku: Sure! Let me get on my z fighter gi first, i'm in normal clothes. Brudikai: Sure,meet you there at 1:25 PM! -1:25 PM- Brudikai: Alright,you ready? Jodenku: Yep Both: 3 Both: 2 Both: 1 Both: GO! -they automatically get into a punching clash- Jodenku (punching): Lets be serious on this one! Brudikai (punching): Alright! Jodenku (punching): Brud remember when---------OWW!!! Brudikai: Did I kick you too hard? Jodenku: I guess,haha. Brudikai: Lets be serious now. -they both get in stance- -Jodenku goes Super Saiyan God- -Brudikai goes LSSJ2- Both: HERE WE GO! -they fly to each other in a about-to-punch position- Chapter 2: Jodenku, you dodge REALLLY fast... -they go into a punching clash- Brudikai: HA HA HA HA HA! -Jodenku dodges them all the second he punches him- Brudikai: Crap, Jodenku, you make light wish it was faster. Jodenku: Im fast,but light is a tiny bit faster than me,trust me I can't fly to the sun in only 8 minutes. Brudikai: Eh..true da-AAAHH!!! -Jodenku kicks Brudikai into a mountain: Jodenku: KAAAMEHHH!!!! Brudikai: Grgh...wait HUH? Okay then... DOUBLE Jodenku: HAAMEHHH!!!!! Brudikai: ERASOR!!!! Jodenku: HAAAAAAA!!!! -fires- Brudikai: CANNON!!! -fires- -their attacks collide- RRRGGH Jodenku: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Brudikai: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! -the collision explodes in the middle- Brudikai: (no...i'm not gonna tie with him..) Jodenku...i'm gonna crush you... Jodenku: Hmph? Brudikai: GRAAHHH!!!!!!! -his fur for super saiyan 4 goes white- Jodenku: WHAT? Jodenku: (Is he going LSSJ5??) BRUD NO! Brudikai: GRAHH!!! -he transforms into a LSSJ5 and charges at Jodenku- Jodenku: GAH!! Chapter 3: BRUDIKAI! YOU JUST ONE OF MY RIBS! -he headbutts jodenku- Jodenku: GAHH!!! -falling on floor- Brudikai: ERASOR CANNON! -it hits his ribs really hard- Jodenku: AHHHH MY RIBS!!!!!!!!! -a cut on his shirt shows blood flowing out of his body- Jodenku (injured): AAAHHH!!!!!!!! Jodenku: (injured,zenkai): AHHH..Rgh..GGRRRRR!! Jodenku: (injured,zenkai): You broke one of my ribs....no one breaks JODENKUS RIBS! -powering up,ground shaking and wind blowing- Brudikai: Huh? Jodenku (zenkai,powering up): TIME TO GET CRUSHED!! Jodenku: KAIOKEN!!! -he charges up flying to brudikai- Brudikai: Miss me-AWW!! -jodenku flies behind brudikai and knees in back- Jodenku (zenkai, kaioken getting stronger): SUPER KAIOKEN X 150!!! Brudikai: Kaio wha-AAAAAAHH!! -brudikai goes flying into a mountain from a powerful knee in the guts- Brudikai (flying out): Grgh... Jodenku: Kaio crap...i'm gonna need to go even farther! Ultimate Kai (mindtalking): JODENKU DONT DO IT,YOULL KILL YOURSELF! Jodenku (mindtalking): You wont be stopping me UNLESS IM ALIVE TO TAKE BRUDIKAI DOWN!!!!!!!!!!! -powering up very hard- -sky turns dark and an earthquake forms- Jodenku (super kaioken x200): AAHHH!!!!!!!!! -steam starts to come out of his body- -his veins pop out with him getting more muscular- -his shirt rips off- Brudikai: Gugh! Chapter 4 (final round): JODENKUS FINISHER MOVE! Jodenku (superkaioken x230): GRAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jodenku (ill stop with this but you know his kaioken is getting more higher): AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jodenku: GRRRGHH!!!! - hair starting to go red- Jodenku: SUPER SAIYAN GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -he turns super saiyan god,still powering up- Jodenku: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Jodenku's current powerlevel: 297,905,743,000,000 (297 QUADRILLION!!!) Jodenku: GRAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ultimate Kai (talking in kai world): SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!! -view switches to western city- Citizens: AAHH!! WHATS GOING ON!!!! Mr Satan: Huh? Oh I can beat up that guy no ti..AHHH!!! -wind blows him away- Citizens: Yeah right satan they proved your a fraud a long time ago! You never fought anyways! -view switches back to battle- Jodenku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -his hair gets more pure red and his eyes turn a sharp aqua- -his aura gets bigger and bigger and more red- Jodenku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -he then soon transforms into a roughly, super saiyan god TWO! for the first time- Jodenku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brudikai: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jodenku (heavy breathing): Huff..huff........huff....... Brudikai: W...WHAT!! Jodenku: Time to get CRUSHED!!! - flies to brudikai in a split second punching his guts leaving him flying- Brudikai: BLAAGHHH!! -he coughs out blood,landing on a rock- Jodenku: OMEGA EARTH SPLITTING KAMEHAME!!!! Brudikai: Rgh... IF THATS THE WAY YOU LIKE IT! SUPER OMEGA BLASTER! Jodenku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! -both firing in a really big blast colision- Jodenku: GRAHH!!!! -putting more fire- Brudikai: GRGHH!!! -putting more fire- JODENKUS FLASHBACK: Only alittle of my family is left... Dad. Grandpa. Grandma. Especially dad. He taught me how to fight when I was little. He sent mom, kazuto, and asonja to earth. I remember when halfway on the trip, we saw planet vegeta explode behind us. We were all sobbing,crying, in tears. It was a painful moment. Dad,I miss you. Especially Hitzen,you evil little crap! I know your out there waiting for the last part of round 2. Ill kill you.... FOR YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -a illusion of all jodenkus loved ones that died appear all around jodenku, blasting into jodenkus blast,putting in more power- Jodenku (mega rage):GRAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jodenku Current Powerlevel: 503,996,707,000,000 (almost 504 QUADRILLION!) (Brudikai current powerlevel: 106,000,000,000,000 (106 QUADRILLION! STILL PRETTY HUGE!) Jodenku: GRAHH!!! -jodenku automatically wins the spar with an explosion 1/2 size of the moon- Jodenku (tired): huff......huff.....huff -brudikai lays there,powered to normal- Jodenku (tired): Dad....you're the best.... -jodenku faints on ground,powering down to normal- Chapter 5: A rest for 3 more years -brudikai gets up,carrying jodenku home to his house- 9:05 AM November 16, 956 AD (Jodenku's 26th birthday) -jodenku wakes up in his bed, with sweat all over his face- Jodenku: What...what happened? I only remember me saying dad your the best before i fainted..... -he gets up,going outside- Brudikai,Celora,Bulla,Riyaku,Celora Jr,Jaduko,and the rest: SUPRISE!!!!!!!!!! Jodenku: WOAH! Z Fighters: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Jodenku: Thanks you guys! Brudikai: You got me that time. Jodenku: I just learned the move, I got raged my family died, all my loved ones and went God 2 and won the match! Brudikai: Well you're dad is watching you in the other world. Jodenku: and i hope hes having a great time................ Category:Fan Fiction Category:U93 Category:Battle Category:Battles Category:Collaboration Category:Collaborations